This disclosure relates generally to a semiconductor structure, and particularly to a semiconductor structure including a non-volatile semiconductor memory device that employs a skip level via, and a method of manufacturing the same.
Memory devices are used in a wide range of fields. For example, memory devices can be used in consumer, industrial, military, aeronautical and space applications. Memory devices may be composed of non-volatile memory or volatile memory. Many types of non-volatile memories are known in the art such as, for example, magnetoresistive random-access memory (MRAM), phase change memory (PCM), and resistive random-access memory (ReRAM), among others.